In a fuel rail assembly for a V-engine, a pair of fuel rail bodies are often employed to support and supply fuel to a plurality of fuel injectors, each of which delivers fuel to the inlet port of an associated engine combustion chamber. Each fuel rail body has sockets for the injectors which are intersected by a supply passage extending from an inlet region to a discharge region. The inlet regions of the fuel rail bodies are interconnected by a crossover tube to receive fuel from a common source, and the discharge regions of the fuel rail bodies are connected by crossover and/or adapter tubes to a common pressure regulator.